


Good Morning to Me

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation in Shower, POV First Person, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Alex wakes up, as usual, with morning wood, but unlike usual, Mal is asleep in his bed, and he doesn't want to wake her up.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: That Escalated Quickly [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Good Morning to Me

**Author's Note:**

> so, i haven't posted for far too long, and i apologize for that... here is a short but hopefully still enjoyable work while I (try to) finish up a few others!

I wake up on my back, with Mal’s arm across my chest, her leg over mine, and a raging erection tenting the blanket.

“Fuck,” I whisper. Normally, I’d just take care of it, but normally, I don’t have my girlfriend wrapped around me. Luckily, she’s a deep sleeper, so I carefully wriggle out from under her and slip out of bed. I grab a couple things from a box underneath it and head over to the bathroom. I’m so glad I have a large tub, because it’s perfect for things like this. I’m naked in no time, pausing as I get my pants off to give my cock a couple strokes. I turn the shower on, but quickly ignore it - that’s not why I’m in here. I slide the curtain shut and get down on my knees. The amazing water-proof, suction-cup vibrator, which happens to be a bright pink, gets stuck on the floor, and I pop open the lube. I know I’m clean, I took care of things last night, so I don’t hesitate in the slightest to slick up two fingers and shove them straight up my ass. 

Fuck, it’s good, exactly what I need right now. The only thing that could be better is if it was Mal’s fingers in me... or her dick, or her tongue, but I’m not about to wake her up just because I’m horny. God, her tongue sounds amazing right now, though. What I do have, though, is this also fantastic vibrator. I smear a handful of lube over all seven inches of it, wipe my hand off on my thigh, and shift so I’m kneeling above it. My cock twitches as the toy, steadied with one hand while I lean on the other, touches my hole. The tip pops in, and it feels so good I have to slap that hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle the wanton moan that’s building in my chest. I slide down a couple inches, and the sound immediately bursts out, still uncomfortably loud for the situation. My hole flutters around the dildo, the rim aching just slightly but in the best way. Sometimes I’m impatient prepping myself, but I just have to go slow when I do put the toy in. This is one of those times, but I’m slick and so is the vibrator, so I let my mind go a little hazy as I’m slowly filled up.

My ass touches my heels, my weight settles, and another deep moan escapes me. I clench tightly around the hardness inside me, relishing in the sensation. I can’t help it, I love being full. This definitely isn’t my biggest toy, but it still hits all my good spots at once, and -  _ click _ \- oh, fuck, has the  _ best _ vibrations. My whole body shudders and I clap my hands over my mouth, unable to stop the sounds I’m making,  _ fuck,  _ it feels so good. I curl into myself, bending towards the ground, and one of the nubs on the vibrator’s surface slips exactly over my prostate. I yelp, one hand flying out to steady myself. That jostles me again, and there goes my other hand. I clamp my lips together, almost regretting my decision to try not to wake Mal, but fuck, with seven inches of vibrating nubs and ridges deep in my ass, I give up on trying to be quiet. I can shift my hips just slightly to get the nub to rub up on my prostate insistently, back and forth and constantly stimulating, oh god. The movement’s not completely conscious, and the pace I set ends up slapping my cock against the floor, which isn’t entirely unpleasant, but is weird as fuck. I shift again, and now I can rut against the ground instead, with a ridge flickering over my prostate, and I just yell. Mal’s definitely going to wake up if she hasn’t already, and she’ll definitely be mad, but I’m in such a state that the thought of her shouting at me just makes me throb. Combined with the thought of being walked in on, oh no- 

“Ah! Aaah, oh god, fuck,  _ fuck-!” _ \- and I come all over the floor, spurting hard enough that some splashes up against the side of the tub, and some dribbles down so I end up smearing it with my own cock, which twitches another pulse of come out of me. I’m panting now, leaning back helplessly against the wall as I ride out the oversensitivity. The gasps turn into whimpers, and it’s too much, far too much, but I hang on, hands clenching into fists. Slowly, the fog in my brain clears, and I look down to see my cock hasn’t softened at  _ all. _ Oh, yeah, this is shaping up to be a  _ fantastic _ morning.


End file.
